Amor Além da Vida
by Nika-Hawking
Summary: Quando o destino decide unir pessoas, seja por laços de amizade seja por laços de amor, não há força no mundo que seja capaz de desatar esse laço. Pessoas com dons extraordinários mostram que isso é verdade...mostram que o amor vai além do véu da morte...


Amor Além da Vida

Br

Capítulo 1: Reencontros

Br

Há alguns anos atrás...não faz muito tempo...existiram pessoas que foram unidas pelo destino por um laço tão forte que nem mesmo a morte, que dizem ser o fim de todas as coisas, pôde rompê-lo. Esse laço é aquela nossa querida linha imaginária que representa os sentimentos da mais pura amizade e do mais intenso amor. É claro, que há outros sentimentos nessa linha, tais como confiança, compreensão, carinho, pureza, paixão. Vê os quão diversificados são esses sentimentos? Olhe bem, enquanto a paixão é um sentimento ou emoção levados a um alto grau de intensidade, amor ardente, entusiasmo muito vivo, carinho e pureza...são sentimentos que transmitem a meiguice, a inocência.

Br

Sim, foram pessoas realmente incríveis, admiráveis e que até mesmo talvez você já tenha ouvido falar de alguma delas...ou não. De qualquer forma, vou dar-lhe a chance de conhecer o passado dessas pessoas...que continuam unidas até hoje, em algum lugar...Amor Além da Vida...

Br

Br

Londres, 1973

Br

- Lily! Rápido querida, o café está pronto.

Br

- Já estou indo mãe.

Br

Lílian Evans poderia ser uma típica adolescente de 17 anos que adora sair com os amigos, se divertir, etc, mas só pelo simples fato de que ela é uma bruxa...Bem, dá para imaginar que ela não é comum. Afinal ela possui o dom da magia. Dom que seus pais aceitaram desde o início, quando ela fora estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, porém, sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia, abominou a idéia de ter uma bruxa na família. Os pais se orgulhavam muito da filha mais jovem, e ficaram ainda mais orgulhosos quando souberam que ela era agora monitora-chefe da Grifinória.

Br

Em algumas horas, Lily estaria de volta em seu segundo lar, a escola, para cursar o seu último ano letivo. Sem contar que reveria suas amigas e...sim, reveria Tiago Potter.

Br

- Aquele ser desprezível. - murmurou para si mesma.

Br

Ainda assim, não pudera deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se de quando ele lançara uma azaração em Lúcio Malfoy por ele tê-la chamado de sangue-ruim. Caminhou calmamente até diante do espelho.

Br

- É...Acho que está bom.

Br

Lílian era uma garota realmente linda. Seu cabelo, que agora estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e apenas a franja estava solta, separada em duas mechas, era ruivo e liso, e chamava muita atenção, especialmente a de Tiago Potter. Possuía uma belo par de olhos verdes cintilantes que contrastavam muito com a pele clarinha. Estava usando uma calça jeans clara e uma blusinha preta não muito colada, de alças finas e com dois lacinhos de fitinhas pretas, um em cada lateral da blusa, e calçava uma sandália preta, super discreta. Ainda usava uma fina correntinha de prata com um pingente, também prata, que possuía o símbolo da trindade.

Br

Ela e suas duas amigas adotaram aquele símbolo como delas. As três possuíam uma triqueta, e todas exatamente iguais. Aquele símbolo tinha o significado de Flor da Vida.

Br

A ruiva saiu do quarto e rumou para a cozinha, onde os pais e a irmã estavam esperando-a para tomarem café, todos juntos. O Sr. Evans lia o jornal calmamente enquanto sua filha mais jovem e sua esposa tagarelavam, mais uma vez, sobre a profissão que Lílian queria exercer quando concluísse seus estudos e a filha mais velha comia sua torrada, desprezando a presença da irmã.

Br

- Filha, tem certeza que vai querer trabalhar nesse...St. Mungus?

Br

- Claro mãe. Sabe que sempre quis ser médica.

Br

Quando Lily terminou de tomar seu café, retornou para seu quarto. Estava tudo em ordem, como gostava de deixar as coisas. Pegou seu malão e arrastou-o até a porta do quarto. Deu uma última olhada, como que se despedindo do local. Sorriu suavemente e seguiu em seguida para o hall da casa.

Br

- Filha, sabe que adoraríamos acompanhá-la até a estação...Mas sua irmã não está nada bem... - disse a Sra. Evans um tanto triste.

Br

Lílian sabia perfeitamente bem que Petúnia não estava doente droga nenhuma. Aquilo era apenas um teatrinho barato. Lorota. Mas não queria discutir sobre aquilo, pois certamente acabaria com o seu bom humor. E quando a ruiva ficava de mau humor...bem, não era nada agradável ficar perto da mesma.

Br

- Está tudo bem mãe. - sussurrou enquanto abraçava-a.

Br

- Não se esqueça de mandar cartas para nós.

Br

- Não vou esquecer.

Br

Lily despediu-se dos pais, segurou firme seu malão e saiu de casa. Estava uma manhã gostosa para ficar passeando pelos parques londrinos. As ruas já estavam movimentadas. Trombou com alguns vizinhos e logo foi se distanciando de casa. Andou e andou até chegar em uma rua sem saída que estava deserta. Tirou sua varinha de dentro do malão e empunhou-a com firmeza. Foi esse simples gesto que fez o Noitibus Andante se materializar diante de si.

Br

O Noitibus era um ônibus roxo berrante de dois andares. Logo um homem saltou para fora do ônibus e fez um breve discurso.

Br

- Estou indo para a Estação King's Cross. - disse Lílian enquanto entrava no ônibus.

Br

- Certo. Por aqui, senhorita.

Br

O homem guiou-a até o segundo andar, pois o primeiro já estava lotado por bruxos que levavam seus filhos até a estação também. Lily não gostava muito de usar aquele meio de transporte, mas já que era necessário...Não gostava pois sempre passava mal quando estava nele.

Br

- Acho que não devia ter tomado café. - murmurou para si mesma.

Br

Ao chegar na estação, saltou verde do ônibus. Sentou-se em cima do malão e foi se recuperando aos poucos. Quando o mal estar passara, levantou-se e rumou direto para a Plataforma 9 3/4. Assim que atravessou a barreira, vislumbrou a locomotiva vermelha...o Expresso de Hogwarts. Abriu um sorriso ao ver que a plataforma já estava apinhada de gente. E seu sorriso alargou-se ao ver uma garota correr em sua direção.

Br

A garota chamava-se Mellissa Hawking e pertencia a uma família inteiramente mágica e muito respeitada no mundo bruxo. Seus pais. Edward Hawking e Elizabeth Hawking, eram aurores.

Br

Mel, apelido carinhoso que recebera desde que nascera, era possuidora de uma beleza realmente invejável. Seu cabelo, loiro, sedoso e levemente ondulado, era comprido, indo até o meio de suas costas. O par de olhos extremamente azuis eram penetrantes e misteriosos, e combinavam perfeitamente com a pele alva e macia. Seu corpo parecia que fora minuciosamente moldado por mãos divinas, tamanha era a perfeição. E ninguém dizia que ela era a artilheira do time de sua casa, Grifinória.

Br

A garota de 17 anos vestia uma saia jeans clara e uma blusinha vermelha justa que demarcava bem os seios. E por último, calçava um par de sandálias de cor vermelha. É bom lembrar que a garota estava usando uma triqueta idêntica a de sua amiga, Lílian.

Br

- Lily! Que bom que chegou! - disse a loira eufórica enquanto abraçava a amiga.

Br

- Há quanto tempo Mel. Como você está? Onde estão seus pais? Como foi a viagem no cruzeiro para as Ilhas Gregas? Me conta!

Br

Ambas soltaram-se, rindo divertidas.

Br

- Calma ruivinha. Uma pergunta de cada vez. - disse Mel sorrindo animada. - Estou bem, obrigada. Meus pais me trouxeram cedo, madruguei praticamente aqui. Mas foram embora, pois tinham coisas para resolver no Departamento de Mistérios. Eles deixaram um beijo para você. E quanto à viagem...só conto quando a Gabi chegar...

Br

- Então, desembucha.

Br

Lily e Mel viraram-se e se depararam com Gabrielle Slaughter. Gabi é filha de Richard Slaughter, um dos bruxos que são do Conselho Escolar de Hogwarts, e de Anne Slaughter, não é bruxa e exerce a carreira de advogada. Assim com as amigas, Gabi tinha 17 anos, pertencia à casa dos leões e era linda, porém sua beleza era angelical quando a de Lily era exótica e a de Mel era aquela beleza fatal.

Br

Gabrielle possui cabelo castanho claro, liso e sedoso, que ficava na altura dos ombros. Sua pele morena clarinha combinava com os olhos castanho-esverdeados. De estatura mediana e corpo esbelto, era quem completava a dupla Lily e Mel, formando um trio imbatível. A garota estava vestindo uma baby-look branca com detalhes em azul claro, uma calça-capri jeans com um cinto branco e calçava uma sandalinha branca super charmosa. Sua triqueta, também igual as das amigas, estava a vista.

Br

- Finalmente! - exclamou Lily enquanto abraçava a amiga que chegara.

Br

- Olá garotas. - disse Gabi sorrindo.

Br

Em seguida foi à vez de Mel abraçar a garota.

Br

- Vamos embarcar no trem...ai conversamos. - disse a loira rindo.

Br

- Ah não Mel...Mel? Melzinha...Conta agora... - insistiam Lílian e Gabrielle enquanto seguiam a amiga até a portinhola do vagão.

Br

Assim que embarcaram no trem, começaram a busca pela cabine vazia. No corredor, encontraram alguns colegas. Trocavam palavras rápidas e depois voltavam a andar. Encontraram uma cabine praticamente no final do trem. As três entraram e acomodaram-se.

Br

- Vai Mel...conta logo. - pediu Gabi.

Br

- É Mel...daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir para a cabine dos monitores.

Br

- Ok, gente.

Br

Mellissa ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, para manter o suspense. Adorava fazer aquilo com as amigas.

Br

- A viagem foi o máximo! - exclamou a loira com um sorriso irradiante.

Br

Lily e Gabi vibraram no banco.

Br

- Mas o que aconteceu afinal? Nas cartas você disse que tinha uma novidade bombástica! - disse a ruiva curiosa.

Br

- Amus estava no cruzeiro. - disse Mel olhando significantemente para elas.

Br

A loira riu suavemente ao ver os olhos de Lílian e Gabrielle ficarem esbugalhados.

Br

- Você...você quer dizer que...o Amus Diggory...Ele estava...ele estava no cruzeiro! - gaguejou Gabi.

Br

- Isso. - respondeu Mel com simplicidade.

Br

- Vocês...ficaram? - perguntou Lílian sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Br

- Bem...ele pediu quando estávamos na danceteria. E ficamos. E nos encontramos depois todos os dias quando voltamos para Londres. E ele me pediu em namoro ontem.

Br

Lily e Gabi taparam a boca rapidamente para abafarem os gritos. Mel ria divertida da reação das amigas. Era mais ou menos isso o que tinha imaginado.

Br

- Você está namorando o gato do Diggory! - exclamou baixinho a morena.

Br

- Estou.

Br

- Ah não. Você vai ter que contar tudo! Tim-tim por tim-tim. - exigiu Lílian. - Mas não agora. Quando estivermos no dormitório em Hogwarts.

Br

- Tudo bem, Lily. Eu vou contar. - disse Mellissa.

Br

- Certo. É que agora eu realmente preciso ir para a cabine dos monitores. - avisou a ruiva enquanto levantava-se do banco.

Br

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. - disse Gabi.

Br

Lílian assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da cabine. Mal fechara a porta e o trem começou a andar. O solavanco fez com que a ruiva se desequilibrasse. E teria chego ao chão se não fosse por um par de mãos abeis segurá-la.

Br

- Cuidado, Lily.

Br

A ruiva revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Sabia perfeitamente quem era. Tratou de livrar-se das mãos do dono da voz e endireitou-se.

Br

- Obrigada, Potter. - disse ela enquanto virava-se e se deparava com o quatro marotos.

Br

Estava ali aquele quem realmente tirava a ruiva do sério: Tiago Potter. O garoto mais cobiçado da escola. Isso porque ele é super inteligente, mesmo que não se dedique aos estudos, é capitão do time de quadribol da sua casa, joga como apanhador, e além disso é lindo demais. Seu cabelo preto e desalinhado é o seu charme, possui olhos de cor castanho-esverdeado e pele clara. Usa óculos de aro redondo, é alto e os treinos de quadribol modelaram o corpo magricelo que tinha, deixando-o musculoso na medida certa. O rapaz estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa regata vermelha, que deixava a mostra seus braços. Calçava um tênis cinza com detalhes vermelhos.

Br

- Olá, Evans. - disse um outro rapaz, sorrindo animado.

Br

Dessa vez foi Sirius Black quem falara. Este era o melhor amigo de Tiago e morava na casa do mesmo há dois anos. Tinha muitas coisas em comum com o amigo. Tais como: era igualmente cobiçado pelas garotas, bem como Tiago, era igualmente inteligente mesmo não se dedicando aos estudos, jogava quadribol no time da casa da Grifinória, porém era batedor, adorava atazanar Severo Snape, entre outras coisas. Seu cabelo, negro e sedoso, vivia muito bem penteado. O par de olhos cinzentos fazia os corações femininos derreterem. O corpo, também perfeitamente modelado pelo quadribol, fazia o sangue das garotas ferver. Estava trajando calça e camisa, ambas pretas, e calçava um tênis preto também.

Br

- Bom dia, Lílian. - disse Remo Lupin educadamente e com um olhar bondoso.

Br

Este rapaz era um grande amigo de Tiago e Sirius. Mas diferente dos amigos, Remo tinha juízo. Tanto que era monitor-chefe da Girifinória. Outra coisa que o diferenciava dos amigos era cavalheiro com as garotas, e não saía conquistando corações e no dia os despedaçava como os outros dois. E além disso, Remo era um gato. Tinha cabelo castanho claro, olhos azul claro e era branquinho. Era um pouco mais baixo que Tiago e Sirius, que tinham o mesmo tamanho, e possuía um corpo definido. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans um pouco surrada, uma camiseta azul com detalhes em branco e calçava um tênis preto.

Br

- Oi... - murmurou um garoto atrás de Sirius.

Br

O garoto chamava-se Pedro Pettigrew. Este era um puxa-saco de Tiago e Sirius. Vivia atrás deles, lambendo o chão que eles pisavam. E para ajudar era pouco inteligente e nunca falava coisas interessantes. Sem falar na aparência. Possuía cabelo loiro bem ralo, olhos enormes e azuis e pele muito clara. O rapaz tinha estatura baixa e uma barriga avantajada. Sim, ele era gorducho. Estava usando uma bermuda vermelha e uma camisa branca. Calçava um par de tênis cinza e estava com um boné, com a aba virada para trás, vermelho.

Br

- Hum...oi gente. Remo, você já está indo para a cabine dos monitores? - perguntou Lílian.

Br

- Sim. Vamos juntos...

Br

Lupin deu passagem para a ruiva passar. Esta acenou para os outros três e seguiu com o amigo até a cabine dos monitores, deixando para trás um Tiago muito enciumado.

Br

- Oras...por quê eu não posso ser monitor? - resmungou o moreno de óculos.

Br

- É muito simples, meu caro Pontas. Lhe falta algo muito importante. - dizia Sirius fingindo estar sério, enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros do amigo.

Br

- O que! - perguntou Tiago perplexo.

Br

- Juízo! - exclamou Sirius caindo numa gargalhada alta que lembrava um latido.

Br

- Ah Almofadinhas... - disse o rapaz num suspiro.

Br

- Anime-se. Você terá o resto da sua vida para conquistar sua querida ruiva. - brincou Sirius enquanto começava a guiar o amigo até uma cabine.

Br

Atrás deles ia Pedro, levando os malões. Um minuto depois os três já estavam acomodados em uma cabine.

Br

- Rabicho, seu amarelão, por que não foi passar as férias na casa do Pontas também? - perguntou Sirius.

Br

- Ah...porque...minha avó não...hum...

Br

- Ah, pára com isso. Você já pode tomar conta do próprio rabo e diz que sua vó não deixou? - resmungou Tiago.

Br

Pedro encolheu os ombros.

Br

- Você perdeu. Eu, Aluda e Pontas zoamos muito...

Br

Enquanto isso...

Br

- ...dançamos até umas três horas da manhã e depois fomos para a popa do cruzeiro...

Br

Mel parara de falar abruptamente quando a porta da cabine abriu e por ela adentrou um garoto muito bonito e pra lá de charmoso. Era Amus Diggory, o capitão do time de quadribol do time da Lufa-Lufa. Possuía cabelo loiro com alguns reflexos em tons de loiro mais claro, olhos de um azul intenso e pele queimada de sol. O rapaz era alto e tinha um corpo bem definido. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans clara, blusa regata branca e calçava um tênis cinza.

Br

- Mel, finalmente achei você. - disse ele com um sorriso galanteador.

Br

- Oi Amus. - disse a loira sorrindo.

Br

- Olá Gabrielle. Hum...a Alice estava te procurando. - disse o rapaz.

Br

- Certo...Bom, eu volto depois e continuamos conversando, Mel.

Br

Gabi saiu apressada da cabine. É claro que Alice não estava procurando por ela, sabia que era uma desculpa de Amus para ficar a sós com sua amiga. E se era aquilo o que ele queria, então daria privacidade para o novo casal. O problema era que parecia que todos estavam namorando agora, pois quando encontrou Alice, viu que ela estava acompanhada pó Franke Longbotton. Gabrielle realmente ia deixá-los, mas o casal pediu para que ela ficasse e os três se puseram a conversar sobre as férias de verão.

Br

Voltando para a cabine onde Mellissa e Amus estavam...

Br

- Acha que Gabrielle vai ficar brava comigo por eu ter mentido? – perguntou Amus enquanto sentava-se ao lado da namorada e passava o braço pelos ombros dela, abraçando-a e trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Br

- Não...Não precisa se preocupar...

Br

- Já que é assim...Então...cadê o meu beijo hein mocinha? Você não dormiu comigo pelo o que eu saiba. – brincou Amus.

Br

Mel riu divertida e em seguida passou a acariciar a nuca do loiro. Parou de rir e ficou apenas olhando-o nos olhos. Foi aproximando-se mais e mais, até que seus lábios tocaram os dele. Ambos fecharam os olhos e entregaram-se àquele beijo. Não era um beijo apaixonado. Longe disso. Estavam namorando há pouco tempo, portanto, ainda estavam conhecendo um ao outro. E gostavam daquilo.

Br

Amus acariciava um dos ombros da garota com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o cabelo loiro e sedoso que a namorada possuía. Os toques delicados das mãozinhas dela...o perfume...Como que não reparara nela antes? É claro que sempre a achou linda, mas apenas isso. Foi só quando a encontrou no cruzeiro é que se deu conta de que ela era mais do que uma garota bonita.

Br

Vinte minutos após o Expresso de Hogwarts partir da Plataforma 9 ¾ foi que os monitores começaram a patrulharem no corredor do trem. Lílian e Remo foram para a cabine onde Gabi estava conversando com Franke e Alice. Deram os parabéns para o novo casal e em seguida saíram da cabine, juntamente com Gabrielle.

Br

- Por quê você não está com a Mel? – perguntou Lily arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Br

- Porque o Amus queria ficar a sós com ela. – respondeu a garota com simplicidade.

Br

Remo ia escutando a conversa das duas, mas não dizia nada. Achava melhor não se envolver naquilo, por educação e respeito à privacidade de Mellissa. Tentava se distrair com outras coisas. Ficava olhando discretamente para dentro das cabines. Viu as primas de Sirius, Narcisa e Bellatrix, com Lúcio Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange. Os quatro conversando aos sussurros. Tratou de parar de observá-los, pois para ele eram verdadeiras gentalhas vulgares.

Br

O rapaz voltou a prestar atenção nas garotas a sua frente. Logo entraram em uma cabine. Viu que já estava ocupada, e era por Mellissa e Amus. Os três haviam interrompido o loiro, que estava indo dar mais um beijo na namorada.

Br

- Não estamos atrapalhando, não é? – perguntou Lily encarando o casal.

Br

A verdade era que Lílian queria conversar com a amiga, tinham tantas coisas para falarem. E é claro que com o Diggory ali não daria muito certo. Gabrielle e Remo não sabiam onde enfiar a cara de tão constrangidos que estavam devido ao comportamento da ruiva.

Br

- Não, eu já estava indo. – disse Amus um tanto a contra gosto.

Br

O loiro deu um selinho rápido na namorada e em seguida levantou-se. Cumprimentou Lily com um beijo no rosto e Remo com um aperto de mão. Não demorou mais que um minuto para despedir-se deles e já saíra da cabine.

Br

- Ai Lily, você ainda vai me matar de vergonha. – murmurou Gabi enquanto sentava-se perto da porta.

Br

Mellissa riu da situação. Achava graça no modo como a amiga sentia ciúmes em vê-la dar atenção para outra pessoa. Na verdade, as três eram assim mesmo. Tinham uma ligação muito forte, eram mais que amigas, eram irmãs.

Br

- Bom, meninas, eu vou indo. É meu turno...preciso fazer a patrulha. – disse Remo.

Br

O rapaz acenou para as garotas e em seguida retirou-se. Mal começara a andar e vira seus dois amigos, Tiago e Sirius, se preparando para mais um episódio de "Aborreça o Ranhoso e sorria". Caminhou sorrateiramente até eles.

Br

- O que é que estão pensando que vão fazer enquanto for meu turno? – perguntou Aluado, assustando-os.

Br

Está certo que Pontas e Almofadinhas já eram praticamente adultos. Em menos de dois meses alcançariam a maioridade. Porém, eles eram...Marotos. Adoravam uma boa travessura, nunca paravam num canto e aprontavam sempre que podiam, sem medir conseqüências. Está certo que Sirius uma vez exagerara numa brincadeira que quase matou Snape, mas Tiago viu que era errado e fizera a coisa certa. Sirius dizia que o certo para Tiago era errado para ele, e que se arrependia de apenas ter contado para o amigo na última hora. É claro que ele dizia aquilo brincando, pelo menos Remo esperava que sim.

Br

- Aluado! Não faz mais isso. – resmungou Pontas.

Br

- Não muda de assunto. Vocês prometeram que não fariam nada...

Br

- No seu turno. – lembrou Sirius.

Br

- É verdade, Aluado. Íamos apenas nos aquecer. – brincou Tiago.

Br

Os três começaram a rir. Começaram a andar pelo trem.

Br

- Onde está o Rabicho? – perguntou Remo.

Br

- Ficou lá na cabine devorando os bolos de caldeirão. – respondeu Tiago.

Br

A viagem transcorreu normalmente. Quando estavam se aproximando da Estação Hogsmead, os alunos vestiram o uniforme de Hogwarts. Quando o trem finalmente parara, os monitores guiaram, juntamente com Rúbeo Hagrid, os alunos do primeiro ano até o lago, onde os barquinhos os aguardavam. Já os outros alunos foram de carruagens para o castelo.

Br

Ao chegarem, os alunos entraram eufóricos na escola. Ficaram esperando a Profª McGonagall, a bruxa que lecionava Transfiguração em Hogwarts, no saguão de entrada. Quando a viram, ficaram em silêncio. Escutaram com atenção o breve discurso de "boas-vindas" e em seguida receberam permissão para entrarem no Salão Principal.

Br

O salão logo encheu-se e a algazarra que os alunos faziam diante dos professores e do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, era enorme. Apenas pararam quando Dumbledore pedira, pois os alunos novos haviam chegado. Observaram a longa fila passar pelo corredor largo que havia entre as mesas das casas Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Alguns instantes depois, a voz do Chapéu-Seletor ecoara pelo salão numa canção que dizia coisas realmente significantes, por exemplo, sentimentos revelados serão postos à prova.

Br

Ao término da canção, o salão encheu-se do som de aplausos. Sabiam que enfrentariam mais um ano negro, por causa Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mas aquela canção havia incentivado os alunos a passarem por aquilo de cabeça erguida. É claro que, nem todos os alunos, já que haviam alguns, especialmente e principalmente os da Sonserina, que já estavam começando a trilhar o caminho das trevas como Comensais da Morte, os seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Br

Em seguida veio a seleção dos alunos. E após a seleção veio o discurso do diretor. Com as últimas palavras, "Bom apetite", de Dumbledore, o delicioso banquete surgira nas cinco mesas. O som de talheres foi acompanhado pelas vozes dos alunos e professores, que começaram a conversarem.

Br

O jantar de início de ano foi encerrado com alguns avisos do diretor. Os monitores levaram os alunos de suas respectivas casas para seus salões comunais. No salão comunal da Sonserina...

Br

Um pequeno grupo estava reunido num canto isolado. O grupo era constituído por Lúcio Malfoy, Narcisa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange e Bellatrix Black.

Br

Aquele salão era realmente um covil de cobras. Uns tramando contra os outros. Aniquilando com o olhar. Havia veneno nas salivas de cada aluno daquela casa. Eram frios, ambiciosos, calculistas, almejavam o poder. E para alguns deles, o poder só seria conseguido se estivessem ao lado de Voldemort.

Br

- A missão que recebemos é quase impossível. – sussurrou Narcisa.

Br

- Mas temos que cumpri-la. Só assim o mestre nos aceitará. Precisamos mostrar que merecemos estar do lado dele. – disse Lúcio friamente.

Br

- O mestre não nos daria uma missão que não pudéssemos cumprir. Vamos ter que trazê-los para nosso lado definitivamente, nada de deixar que esses dois fiquem em cima do muro. Eles devem decidir em que lado a lealdade deles está. – murmurou Rodolphus enquanto analisava Severo Snape discretamente.

Br

- E nós faremos. Do contrário...nós os matamos. Ou se não o mestre é quem nos mata. – disse Bellatrix pondo ponto final naquele assunto, pelo menos naquele momento.

Br

Na sala comunal da Grifinória...

Br

A sala era barulhenta. Alunos indo de grupinho em grupinho saberem das novidades. Pessoas de personalidades marcantes e todas, sem exceção, muito corajosas. Não importa a forma como botavam em prática sua coragem, eram corajosos e pronto.

Br

Havia um grupo com um número considerável de alunos reunidos diante de uma lareira. Alguns sentados em poltronas, outros em pufes e alguns no chão. Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Mellissa, Gabrielle, Alice, Franke, Nicholas Finnigan, Henri Patil e Rachel McMiller, namorada do último, é quem formavam o grupo.

Br

- Soube que os aurores estão tendo muitos problemas, pois dizem que os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem estão aumentando como o número de mortes. – comentou Nicholas.

Br

- E estão. Meus pais viviam correndo para o Ministério da Magia, pois recebiam bilhetes dia sim dia não. – disse Mellissa seriamente.

Br

- O que diziam nos bilhetes? – perguntou Tiago.

Br

- Eram de uma linha apenas, duas no máximo. Usavam códigos esquisitos. Não sei o que estava escrito em nenhum deles.

Br

- Mas certamente era urgente, não? Para fazer seus pais correrem para o Ministério. – disse Franke.

Br

- Sim...

Br

O clima ficou mais leve quando mudaram o assunto para quadribol. Ali estava o time completo da casa. Tiago, o capitão e apanhador, Sirius e Henri eram os batedores, Mellissa, Rachel e Nicholas eram os artilheiros, e por último, Franke, o goleiro.

Br

- Quero ver no ano que vem, Grifinória terá que arrumar novos jogadores. Montar um time completo. – disse Alice.

Br

A sala comunal foi esvaziando-se. Conforme ficava mais tarde, os alunos rumavam para seus dormitórios. O grupo de alunos do sétimo ano foi se desfazendo também. As cinco garotas subiram para o dormitório feminino que dividiam.

Br

O dormitório delas era espaçoso e tinha o formato de meia-lua, já que ficava na torre. A cama de Alice era a que ficava próxima da porta. Ao lado da cama dela ficava a de Rachel. Então vinha uma janela, a cama de Mellissa, outra janela, a cama de Lily, a cama de Gabi, mais uma janela e uma porta que era do banheiro.

Br

As garotas organizaram-se para tomar banho. E quase duas horas depois é que todas estavam prontas. Alice e Rachel logo caíram no sono. Lily, Mel e Gabi reuniram-se na cama da última e começaram a conversar.

Br

- Vai Mel...pode contar tudinho o que aconteceu com você nas férias. – sussurrou a ruiva.

Br

As três foram dormir praticamente às quatro horas da manhã, quando todas contaram sobre suas férias de verão.

Br

No dormitório dos Marotos não foi diferente. Porém não falaram sobre as férias de verão, mas sim sobre o que fariam na noite de lua cheia do mês de setembro...

Br

Br

Br

Br

Br

Nota da Autora:

Br

Atenção, na capa é o Sirius e a Mellissa. Por favor. Não esqueçam de comentarem!

Capítulo 2: Passeios à meia noite

Br


End file.
